Confesiones bajo Ba Sing Se
by Diaryforadreamer
Summary: "–Tú y yo tenemos eso en común.– Y esa vez, curiosamente, sus palabras sí que lograron captar su atención." Atrapados en las Catacumbas de Cristal bajo el Palacio Real del Rey de la Tierra, Zuko le revela a Katara la historia de su madre. [Escena Perdida del Libro 2, Episodio 20: "La Encrucijada del Destino"]


**Disclaimer: "Avatar, the Last Airbender" y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo ello es propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino. Esta historia la escribo con el único fin de entretener.**

**A/N: No os imagináis las ganas que tenía de publicar este fanfic. Esta idea llevaba rondándome la cabeza desde que vi el final de la segunda temporada, pero sólo ahora he podido sacar tiempo para escribirla.**

**¿De verdad que soy la única aquí que se moría de ganas por saber de qué hablaron exactamente estos dos cuando estuvieron juntos en la prisión de Ba Sing Se? ¿Cómo fue posible que pasaran de "**_**Eres una persona terrible**_**" a "**_**Siento haberte gritado**_**"?**

**En fin, solo queda esperar a que el futuro remake de Netflix decida arrojar un poco de luz sobre esa escena, aunque al final estos dos no acaben juntos (*Saca un pañuelo de papel y se seca las lágrimas).**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo. Sin nada más que decir, ¡A leer!**

* * *

**Confesiones bajo Ba Sing Se**

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba allí encerrada. Puede que hubiera transcurrido ya un día entero. Era difícil determinarlo con exactitud, teniendo en cuenta que en aquella mazmorra subterránea la única fuente de iluminación procedía de las estalagmitas y estalactitas de cristal que nacían del suelo y que recubrían aquellas paredes cavernosas, inundando la estancia con un suave resplandor esmeralda; y no había ninguna otra grieta o resquicio que permitiese el paso de la luz del día.

Había tratado de encontrar una ruta de escape, pero era inútil. La única vía de entrada era, aparentemente, la abertura en el techo por la que los guardias del Dai Li la habían arrojado, hacía ya varias horas; pero solo un maestro de la Tierra sería capaz de franquearla, y sin posibilidad alguna de controlar el agua, tampoco podía plantearse tratar de abrir una grieta en la pared por la que poder huir. Se había quedado completamente sin opciones. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que sus amigos repararan en su ausencia y acudieran a ayudarla.

¿Pero cuando sería eso? Aang y Sokka se habían marchado de Ba Sing Se, y no tenía ni idea de cuando volverían. Y llevaba horas sin ver a Toph; tal vez la habían capturado también. Sabía que la joven maestra de la tierra era de armas tomar, pero si la habían cogido por sorpresa, puede que ni siquiera ella hubiera podido evitar que la apresaran. En aquellas circunstancias, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de mantenerse fuerte y no desesperarse; pero con cada hora que transcurría, esa actitud de aplomo y entereza comenzaba a flaquear. Estando ella prisionera, sin ninguna posibilidad de avisar a Aang, era solo cuestión de tiempo que lo capturaran en cuanto pusiera un pie de nuevo en la ciudad. Solo que esta vez, Azula no se conformaría con hacerle prisionero, sino que probablemente ya habría trazado un plan para acabar con él de una vez por todas, y asegurarse de que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

Trató de apartar ese pensamiento de su mente y conservar la calma. No, se dijo, Aang no era estúpido; notaría que algo no iba bien en cuanto volviera, terminaría por averiguar lo que ocurría e iría a ayudarla, como siempre había hecho. Solo tenía que ser paciente y esperar. Sin embargo, estar en aquella situación, sin posibilidad alguna de poder hacer nada, la llenaba de impotencia. Únicamente ella sabía que Zuko y su tío estaban en Ba Sing Se, y que las Guerreras Kyoshi que habían acudido a ver al Rey de la Tierra eran en realidad unas impostoras. La ciudad entera estaba en peligro, solo ella era consciente de ello y no había nada que pudiera hacer para alertarlos.

Su catarata de pensamientos se vio interrumpida cuando, de repente, un halo de luz emergió del techo. Cuando alzó la vista, pudo distinguir las siluetas de dos guardias del Dai Li, junto a la entrada a las catacumbas. Pero no estaban solos; había otra persona más con ellos.

─Tienes compañía. ─ Fueron las dos únicas palabras que alcanzó a oír, antes de que empujaran a su rehén túnel abajo, hacia el fondo de la mazmorra. Katara dio por hecho en el acto que, fuera quien fuese aquel al que habían capturado, debía de tratarse de alguien conocido. Quizás un aliado; alguien que estuviera tratando de ayudarla.

En ningún momento, sin embargo, se planteó que fuera a recibirla una cara enemiga. Y mucho menos que sería la de…

─¡Zuko! ─ La sorpresa fue mayúscula para ambos, pero tan solo duró unos segundos.

Antes de que la entrada a la mazmorra se hubiera cerrado siquiera, el rostro de Katara se transformó, dando paso a una expresión del más profundo desprecio.

─¡Tú! – Exclamó la chica, con los ojos echando chispas. ─ ¿¡Por qué será que no me sorprende verte aquí!?

Zuko se puso en pie, recuperándose del estupor inicial, y mirándola con su expresión de enfado habitual. Katara se puso instintivamente en posición de ataque. No le importaba que no pudiera dominar el agua. Era Zuko; si de verdad se proponía atacarla, estaba dispuesta a defenderse con los puños si era preciso.

Entonces, el Príncipe Exiliado hizo algo que la desconcertó: Se dio la vuelta, avanzó varios pasos lejos de ella y se sentó en el suelo, sin molestarse en dirigirle la palabra. Katara frunció el ceño.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─ demandó, furiosa ─ ¿Ahora trabajas para Azula? ¿Lo habíais planeado todo desde el principio? –

¿Y si ese era su plan? pensó de pronto ¿Pretendía acaso utilizarla como cebo para que, cuando Aang fuera a buscarla, Zuko pudiera apresarlo por fin? La simple noción de que la estuvieran utilizando para tenderle una emboscada a su mejor amigo hacía que sintiera ganas de vomitar.

El chico no respondió; y Katara comprendió enseguida lo que estaba haciendo.

─¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora no me hablas? ¿Vas a quedarte callado todo el rato?

Zuko no pareció inmutarse. Katara apretó los puños con fuerza y empezó a andar de un lado para otro con furia, con los ojos clavados en la espalda del chico.

─¿Por qué te han traído aquí? – El joven no respondió. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla. ─ ¡Ah, espera! Lo adivinaré ¡Es una trampa! Para que cuando venga Aang a ayudarme puedas tenerlo en tus garras de maestro del fuego. – Zuko la miró de refilón por encima del hombro durante unos instantes, pero enseguida volvió a darle la espalda, sin mencionar palabra. Nada: Solo el silencio. Aquel gesto la enfureció. Desde que se habían conocido, sus encuentros habían estado marcados por la violencia, tanto física como verbal. Y Katara había tenido la sensación de que, en todos ellos, Zuko siempre había tratado de actuar como si fuera él quien dominara la situación: Atándola primero al árbol, chantajeándola con el colgante de su madre, persiguiéndola en compañía de aquella extraña mujer del Shirshu que consiguió inmovilizarlos a ella y a Sokka; su último enfrentamiento en el Polo Norte, cuando la atacó por la espalda. En todos ellos, él había sido siempre el atacante, el que la pillaba por sorpresa, el que tenía una ventaja que sabía emplear a su favor para ganar el enfrentamiento. Pero ahora se daban unas circunstancias muy distintas.

Por primera vez desde que lo había visto aquella gélida mañana en el Polo Sur, ambos se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones: Prisioneros en una mazmorra, sin armas y sin posibilidad alguna de pedir ayuda a sus amigos. Katara entornó los ojos mientras apretaba los puños con rabia. Después de todo lo que les había hecho, después de haberse pasado meses dándoles caza por todo el mundo, ¿Y ahora que por fin se encontraba en el mismo estado de vulnerabilidad que ella se negaba a hablarla? ¡No tenía ningún derecho!

─¡Eres una persona terrible! ¿Lo sabías? – Katara explotó por fin. Veinticuatro horas de cautiverio y casi medio año de resentimiento contenido alcanzaron su punto álgido en forma de rabia desatada. Ya no le importaba _no_ conservar la cabeza fría. En aquellos momentos, lo único que buscaba era herirle de algún modo; devolverle todos los golpes que ella había encajado con anterioridad.─ Siempre siguiéndonos, persiguiendo al Avatar, intentando capturar la última esperanza de paz en el mundo. – Le daba igual que pudiera sentirse ofendido por sus palabras. Al contrario; quería provocar una reacción en él. Quería que hablara, que intentara defenderse, que dijera alguna palabra que pudiera darle más motivos para seguir odiándole.─ Pero eso no te importa, _tú eres hijo del Señor del Fuego_; llevas la violencia y el odio en la sangre. – Katara pronunciaba cada palabra como si las escupiera; como si buscara imprimir todo el desprecio que albergaba hacia él en cada una de ellas.

─No sabes lo que dices. – repuso finalmente con un tono de voz arisco.

─¿¡No!? ─ Katara le fulminó con la mirada. ¿¡Qué no sabía lo que decía!? ─ ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que me ha costado esta guerra, a nivel personal! – El grito le salió del alma; entonces, ya no pudo soportarlo más. Le dio la espalda y se derrumbó sobre el suelo, llevando su mano al collar y acariciando la piedra tallada con sus dedos, antes de confesar con voz compungida.─ La nación del fuego me arrebató a mi madre. – Sin poder evitarlo, se deshizo en lágrimas, dejando fluir libremente sus sentimientos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

¿¡Y qué si Zuko la veía llorar!? Le daba absolutamente igual lo que pudiera pensar. A él no le importaban los sentimientos de nadie; solo se importaba él mismo. No podía hacerle más daño del que le había hecho ya, y ella ya estaba cansada de mantenerse fuerte.

Enterró el rostro entre sus brazos, derramando todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a sacudirse en violentos espasmos. Al estar de espaldas a él, no fue testigo de cómo el Príncipe Exiliado se daba la vuelta para mirarla. Ni tampoco de la expresión de genuina tristeza que se reflejó en su rostro. Ni mucho menos fue consciente de que, sin saberlo, acababa de tocar un punto sensible en el joven que llevaba meses persiguiéndolos.

─Lo siento. – Le oyó decir entonces con inusitada suavidad. No eran, definitivamente, las palabras que hubiera esperado que salieran de sus labios, pero Katara se negó a devolverle la mirada. Estaba convencida de que no lo sentía en absoluto. Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué sabría él lo que era perder a un ser querido?

Pues más de lo que creía.

─Tú y yo tenemos eso en común. – Y esa vez, curiosamente, sus palabras sí que lograron captar su atención.

Katara se enjugó las lágrimas y se atrevió a mirarle de nuevo: Zuko se había dado la vuelta, y sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. Había visto muchas emociones cruzar por aquellos inolvidables ojos ambarinos: rabia, ira, odio, dolor, frustración… Ninguna de ellas podía leerse ahora en su rostro. Lo único que reflejaba la mirada de su enemigo; el mismo hombre que había atacado su aldea y que la había atado a un árbol para intentar sonsacarle el paradero de su amigo, era compasión… y entendimiento.

─¿Qué quieres decir? ─ logró preguntar, con la voz quebrada.

Zuko cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundamente. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Katara se quedó sin aliento al reparar en la lágrima que descendía por su mejilla.

─Yo también perdí a mi madre a manos de la Nación del Fuego. ─ Dijo por fin, con voz afligida. Aquella confesión precedió a un silencio cargado de tensión, que ninguno de los dos se vio capaz de romper. Katara no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, a aquella... inesperada revelación. Ni siquiera acertaba a entender por qué, de entre todas las personas que poblaban el mundo, había decidido confesarle aquello precisamente a ella; ni tampoco si era verdad o solo se trataba de una estrategia para engañarla o, simplemente, conseguir que se callase. Trató de buscar en sus ojos algún atisbo de falsedad o manipulación y se estremeció cuando, en su lugar, se encontró con una mirada cargada de humanidad.

Katara vio que hacía el amago de incorporarse, como si estuviera sopesando acercarse y sentarse junto a ella. Lo vio vacilar un momento y, finalmente, se quedó dónde estaba, sin atreverse al parecer, a acotar la distancia entre ambos.

Durante unos instantes que le parecieron eternos, se mantuvieron en el más absoluto silencio, sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, hasta que él, pensando quizás que no iba a añadir nada más, terminó desviando la vista hacia el suelo:

─¿Tu madre... murió? – se atrevió a preguntar ella entonces, sintiendo, muy a su pesar, curiosidad.

El príncipe exiliado volvió a buscar su mirada, como si estuviera sorprendido de que aquella chica que albergaba tanto resentimiento y rabia hacia él, y que acababa de manifestar de forma abierta el desprecio que sentía hacia su persona, estuviera interesada en conocer su pasado.

─Era muy pequeño. Yo tenía once años – comenzó, tras un breve momento de vacilación, y Katara percibió lo mucho que le costaba pronunciar cada palabra. Casi parecía que se las estuviese arrancando una a una a la fuerza. ─ Sucedió un par de años antes de que me exiliaran. Mi madre vino a buscarnos a mi hermana y a mí. Mi padre había concertado una audiencia con nuestro abuelo, el antiguo señor del fuego Azulon, y nos convocó a toda la familia. Hubo un momento en mitad de la reunión en el que nos ordenó a todos salvo a mi padre salir de la sala. Tenía toda la intención de marcharme, pero entonces mi hermana me agarró del hombro y me arrastró detrás de la cortina, y nos quedamos a escuchar. Mi padre, en contra de lo que dictaba la ley y sin importar las consecuencias futuras que ello pudiera deparar, le solicitó a mi abuelo que revocara el derecho sucesor de mi tío, y le nombrara a él Señor del Fuego tras su muerte. No sé si lo sabías, pero en realidad mi tío era el legítimo heredero al trono; pero cuando su único hijo pereció en la guerra, mi padre dio por hecho que no tenía sentido que fuera su hermano mayor y no él, cuyos dos hijos seguían vivos, quien liderara la Nación del Fuego en el futuro. Recuerdo que mi abuelo siempre nos había inspirado un profundo respeto, pero aquella noche... nunca lo había visto tan furioso. _Creo que Iroh ya ha sufrido bastante_, dijo, _pero tu castigo no ha hecho más que empezar_. No lo soporté más, simplemente no podía seguir escuchando; salí corriendo de allí sin atreverme a mirar atrás y sintiendo más miedo que nunca en mi vida. Aquella noche, mientras intentaba dormir, mi hermana vino a buscarme a mi cuarto. Nunca olvidaré lo que pasó. Estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, _sonriendo_, cuando empezó a regodearse de que mi padre me iba a matar, como castigo por haber ofendido al Señor del Fuego: _Tienes que conocer el dolor de perder un hijo primogénito sacrificando al tuyo, _fue lo que me dijo.

»Mi madre entró en la habitación al oírnos gritar y se llevó a Azula consigo. Ignoro de que hablaron. Estaba convencido que mi hermana mentía; desde niña siempre había sido una embustera, siempre creyéndose mejor que nadie, y la dueña de todos y de todo. No sé qué pudo pasar. Lo último que recuerdo fue que mi madre vino a despertarme en mitad de aquella noche. Yo estaba medio dormido y apenas me enteraba de nada, pero sí que me acuerdo de que estaba muy seria. Parecía incluso asustada. Nunca la había visto así. Me abrazó y me dijo que todo lo que había hecho había sido para protegerme y que, pasara lo que pasara, por mucho que pudiesen cambiar las cosas, nunca debía olvidarme de quien era. La vi salir de mi habitación, antes de volver a caer rendido sobre mi cama. Esa fue la última vez que la vi. Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, mi abuelo había muerto y mi madre había desaparecido. Pregunté a mi hermana y a mi padre, y ninguno de ellos me dijo que había sido de ella. Nunca llegué a entender lo que había pasado realmente; pero supe que algo no marchaba bien cuando aquella tarde, durante el funeral de mi abuelo, mi padre fue coronado Señor del Fuego.

»Nunca se volvió a mencionar mi madre. Nadie volvió a preguntar por ella. Era como si nunca hubiera existido, como si su presencia no hubiera sido más que un eco en mi memoria. Pero jamás he podido olvidarme de ella, y no ha pasado un solo día desde entonces sin haber cerrado los ojos y preguntarme qué pasó aquella noche, si fue mi culpa que la perdiera para siempre y arrepintiéndome de no haber podido aguantar despierto un poco más. Si lo hubiera hecho quizás… quizás habría podido evitarlo... quizás aún seguiría con vida.

Conmocionada. Así se encontraba Katara. No sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar. Y, sobre todo, no sabía que sentir. Desde que había iniciado aquella locura de viaje, lo único que se había dado entre ella y Zuko cada vez que sus caminos se habían cruzado, habían sido peleas, violencia y pura agresividad. Y ahora… no sabía a qué atenerse, ni como sentirse respecto a él: Era como si la persona con quien la habían encerrado en aquella catacumba fuera un ser radicalmente distinto a aquel que les había perseguido insistentemente por todo el mundo.

No era consciente de ello, pero Zuko acababa de despertar un huracán, una auténtica tormenta en su interior: Dos sentimientos completamente contradictorios que combatían violentamente en su mente, y en su corazón, afanándose por imponerse uno encima del otro. Por un lado, su cabeza no cesaba de recordarle que aquel joven no era un amigo; que sus ambiciones personales iban muy por delante de cualquier otra persona y que estaba dispuesto a todo y más para lograr su propósito: Aquel era el príncipe que había invadido su aldea, que había estado dispuesto a jugar con las vidas de todos ellos, incluida la suya propia, por ¿Qué le había dicho aquella noche en el río? "Restaurar su honor". Pero acababa de descubrir que también era un ser humano con sentimientos: Un hombre que había amado y que había perdido. No, que había amado y había perdido _a su madre_. Ella conocía ese dolor. Ese desgarrador dolor que solo podía sentir alguien que ha sufrido la pérdida definitiva: La de la persona que le dio la vida. Y su trémulo corazón no podía dejar de aferrarse a aquella idea con vehemencia.

Quiso decirle algo, sin saber muy bien el qué. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas y sus sentimientos parecían encontrarse en guerra en su interior. Quería seguir odiándole porque era un monstruo, porque era el enemigo, porque las cosas no cambiarían entre ellos cuando lograsen salir de allí. Y también quería correr hacia él y abrazarle, ofrecerle su apoyo incondicional y todo el consuelo que necesitase porque, de nuevo, ella sabía perfectamente como se sentía. Porque compartían la misma herida sin cicatrizar.

Jamás hubiera esperado que detrás de esos misteriosos ojos dorados y aquella expresión de ira imperturbable que les había acechado durante tanto tiempo, pudiera esconderse una historia como aquella; ni mucho menos que se vería reflejada en una persona a la que había aprendido a odiar con todas sus fuerzas. Y, sin embargo, allí estaban: Dos jóvenes enfrentados que, pese a sus diferencias, habían sufrido la misma pérdida.

─¿La echas de menos? – Terminó por preguntar después de permanecer un buen rato en silencio, y se arrepintió enseguida de las palabras que había elegido.

─¿A mi madre? – Zuko clavó en ella una mirada airada, como si se sintiera insultado ante la obviedad de la respuesta. ─ ¡Pues claro! – Sus ojos parecían gritarle desde la distancia: "Ella era la persona más importante de mi vida, ¿¡Tú que crees!?". Katara trató de ignorar el destello de reproche y acusación que se leía en ellos y prosiguió:

─¿Más que a nadie? – logró preguntar, con un hilo de voz.

Para su sorpresa, el rostro de Zuko se relajó y su expresión crispada se suavizó considerablemente. Permaneció callado unos instantes, antes de responder, con voz apesadumbrada:

─…Sí. ─

Katara se mordió el labio inferior: Había una pregunta que ardía en deseos de formularle, pero tenía miedo de cómo pudiera reaccionar, puesto que, fuera cual fuese la respuesta que él terminase ofreciéndole, ninguna podía implicar nada bueno. Pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte, y no pudo ignorarla:

─¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta delicada? – inquirió prudentemente.

─Puedes. Pero no puedo prometerte que vaya a contestarte. – respondió, con más amabilidad de la que había previsto.

Katara no dejó pasar su oportunidad y prosiguió: ─Es solo que me preguntaba, cuando tu madre se fue… ─ Tragó saliva. ─ ¿Estás seguro de que verdaderamente murió?

─¿A dónde quieres ir a parar? – cuestionó Zuko. Y su voz tenía un matiz peligroso.

─Has dicho que fue a buscarte por la noche, y que cuando despertaste por la mañana había desaparecido, y nadie sabía dónde estaba. Pero eso no implica que muriese. Quizás... quizás solamente escapó. ¿No has pensado que, a lo mejor, podría estar viva? – trató de aventurar.

─No puede estar viva. – aseveró con rotundidad.

─¿Cómo lo sabes? Si nunca la has vuelto a ver… ─ trató de argumentar.

─Aunque tuvieras razón… ─ la interrumpió, y Katara observó cómo su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. ─ aunque no hubiera muerto y solo hubiera huido, ¿No crees que ya me habría cruzado con ella? Llevo los últimos tres años y medio recorriendo el mundo sin descanso, de un extremo al otro. Si de verdad estuviese viva en alguna parte la habría encontrado ya, o ella me habría encontrado a mí.

─No necesariamente. El mundo es muy amplio; no es tan fácil encontrar a una persona sin pistas (creo que eso ya lo has comprobado de primera mano). Podría estar viva y tú no la has encontrado, simplemente, porque no sabías donde buscar.

─No puedo permitirme el lujo de pensar así. No puedo… guardar ese tipo de esperanzas, o acabaré dedicando el resto de mi vida a perseguir a un fantasma.

─Con el debido respeto, Zuko. Perseguir fantasmas es lo que llevas haciendo todo este tiempo. Dime ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas buscando a Aang hasta que lo encontraste?

─La situación era muy distinta. – argumentó él.

─¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué? Personalmente creo que tenías más posibilidades de encontrar a tu madre antes que a Aang.

─Necesitaba encontrar al Avatar. – masculló, con los dientes apretados.

─Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Para "restaurar tu honor".─ replicó irritada, rodando los ojos. ─ Lo has repetido hasta la saciedad. – No se atrevía a admitir que tenía serias dudas de que Zuko supiera lo que era el honor en realidad.

─Para volver a casa. –dijo con un tono severo. ─ Tú no lo entiendes… ─ murmuró con desdén.

─¡Pues no! – exclamó, contrariada. ─ ¡No lo entiendo! No entiendo cómo puedes estar dispuesto a arrebatarle al mundo su única posibilidad de acabar con una guerra que lleva más de cien años arrasando ciudades y destrozando familias. ¿No tienes ningún cargo de conciencia? – quiso saber.

─¡No puedo volver a pisar mi país si no traigo al avatar! – rugió, con un tono que le heló la sangre en las venas.

Katara tuvo que contenerse para no proferir un gruñido exasperado. Al final habían terminado justo donde no quería llegar. La experiencia debería haberle enseñado ya que nada bueno podía salir de una conversación que implicara a Aang, la guerra y el condenado honor de Zuko. Respiró hondo profundamente, obligándose a sí misma a no dejarse llevar por la frustración y trató de encauzar nuevamente la conversación:

─Pero… ¿Por qué querrías volver allí? – preguntó casi en un susurro, sin comprender. ─ Tu hermana intentó mataros a tu tío y a ti hace menos de un mes; ¿Cómo puedes querer volver a casa?

─Si a ti te hubieran desterrado de tu hogar y separado de toda tu familia y amigos, ¿no estarías dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de volver? – cuestionó, con un punto de ira contenida en la voz.

─Supongo que sí... – Katara consideró que lo más prudente era no añadir que su familia jamás se habría planteado expulsarla de su casa, por grave que pudiera haber sido el error que hubiera cometido; y que en el hipotético caso de que así hubiera sido, entonces a lo mejor no merecía la pena tratar de regresar a un lugar en el que ni siquiera entre los suyos era bien recibida. No, definitivamente ella jamás habría considerado volver al Polo Sur si su familia no la aceptaban entre ellos. ¿Acaso no había estado a punto de dejarlo todo atrás; su vida, su pueblo, su abuela y hasta a su propio hermano, aquel que siempre había estado para ella tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo, para irse con Aang y aprender a dominar el agua?

"¿Lo escogerías a él antes que a tu tribu, a tu familia?" Le había preguntado Sokka. Y ella estaba fehacientemente segura, de eso no albergaba ninguna duda, de que su familia la amaba incondicionalmente. Así pues, se veía incapaz de justificar las motivaciones de Zuko para hacer lo que hacía. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba conseguir exactamente capturando al Avatar? ¿Aceptación? ¿Ser bienvenido de nuevo en su país? ¿Volver a su hogar? ¿Dejar de sentirse tan solo? – Pero si el precio por volver a casa fuera tan alto como acabar con la vida de la única persona que puede traer paz al mundo – prosiguió, con voz firme y titubear. ─ Si el precio por regresar con mi gente fuera el de acabar con la única esperanza de poner fin a la guerra, no sé si estaría dispuesta a pagarlo… Ni siquiera por mi familia, y créeme, los quiero más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar.

Otro silencio incómodo se impuso entre ambos. Katara lo miró de hito en hito. No sabía por qué, pero viéndole así, parecía tan vulnerable y tan… desamparado. Sabía que no había ninguna forma de persuadirle para que cesara en su empeño de atrapar a Aang; al menos no mediante la táctica que acababa de emplear. Sin embargo, por una vez habían conseguido mantener una conversación civilizada, sin pelearse. Debía de haber alguna manera de poder recuperar esa tregua temporal a la que habían llegado. Pero ¿cómo? Al parecer, el único tema de conversación del que podían hablar sin atacarse el uno al otro era lo ocurrido con su madre. Y eso le dio una idea. Decidió que quería ser abierta con él, y demostrarle que entendía perfectamente su sufrimiento.

─¿Quieres saber algo? Hace unos meses, volví a ver a mi madre.

─Pensaba que habías dicho que murió. – Parecía desganado, y Katara no supo si era por qué lo que acababa de decirle había avivado viejas heridas, o porque en realidad no le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que ella tuviera que contarle.

─Así es. Sucedió poco después de abandonar el Polo Norte. – Katara calló unos instantes, y echó un vistazo al rostro del Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego: Parecía cansado y completamente abatido, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en ella.

─¿Y qué pasó? – inquirió Zuko, y Katara encontró el coraje para continuar:

─Nos quedamos atrapados en un pantano y hubo un momento en que la vi a los lejos, cerca de unos árboles. En ese momento, creí que se me iba a parar el corazón; ni siquiera razoné que mi madre ya llevaba muerta seis años. Cuando la vi… Simplemente corrí hacia ella sin pensarlo. Pero no era real, solo era una ilusión. Cuando comprendí que en realidad no estaba allí, fue como si me volviera a morir por dentro, como si la hubiera vuelto a perder otra vez… ─ Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de mantener a raya el llanto que amenazaba con subir por su garganta. ─ ¿Cómo se puede vivir con esto? ¿Cuándo se supone que lo voy a superar? – preguntó con voz trémula, más para sí misma que para él.

─No se puede. Pero llegará un día en el que te levantes y descubras que lo has asimilado, y que ya forma parte de ti. Nadie puede llegar a superar algo como esto, hay cosas de las que simplemente… no te recuperas jamás; y lo máximo a lo que podemos aspirar es a aprender a vivir con ellas e intentar que nos afecten lo menos posible.

─¿Y no sientes a veces que su ausencia, que la noción de que nunca vayan a volver es más dolorosa que una herida física? – Era una sensación que la había acompañado por dentro desde aquel fatídico día, y necesitaba saber si él también sentía lo mismo, o si solo se debía al hecho de que ella todavía no había podido pasar página.

─Sí. – Asintió con gesto sombrío. ─ Hay días en los que me levanto, y siento que la he fallado. Que nunca pude cumplir la promesa que le hice. ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Cuando era pequeño, siempre me esforzaba por ser un maestro del fuego del que mi padre pudiera sentirse orgulloso, pero nunca lo conseguí. Mi hermana, pese a ser dos años menor que yo, siempre me superaba en… todo. Cuando yo avanzaba un paso, ella ya había dado otros tres. Había días en que tenía la sensación de que mi padre solo me valoraba por mis logros, y que nada de lo que hacía para complacerle era suficiente. Pero mi madre no; ella me quería por quien era. No le importaba que lo consiguiera o no. Ella creía que era extraordinario solo por intentarlo. Cuando me sentía inútil, cada vez que fallaba estrepitosamente, siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme a levantarme. Ella era, en el fondo, la que sacaba lo mejor de mí, la que me daba fuerzas para no rendirme y seguir adelante. Siempre me decía que estaba orgullosa de mí porque era alguien que seguía luchando, aunque las cosas fueran difíciles. Cuando desapareció, fue como perder una parte de mí; una que siempre había jurado conservar. A veces pienso que si hubo algo más doloroso que obtener esto… ─ se llevó la mano izquierda al rostro, acariciando ligeramente la cicatriz con la yema de sus dedos. ─ fue perderla a ella, sin llegar a saber cómo.

A Katara se le ocurrió entonces que, para él, la situación debía resultar incluso más difícil. Porque Sokka y ella sí que tenían una tumba donde poder ir a visitar a su madre en sus peores días; pero Zuko… si él estaba en lo cierto, y realmente había muerto, no podía ir a ningún lugar a llorar su muerte porque, simplemente, no sabía que le había pasado o donde podía estar. Trató de imaginarse como se habría sentido ella si, además de haber perdido a su madre, no tuviera un lugar donde poder ir a verla; y su corazón se hinchó de dolor.

─Sé lo que es eso. Yo tampoco llegué a entender nunca por qué mataron a la mía. Supongo que estaría en el lugar erróneo en el momento equivocado. Pero aún así...─

─Aún así, _duele_. Y no puedes dejar de preguntarte si habrías podido evitarlo de algún modo. Sí, conozco esa sensación. – completó él.

─La gente me dice que intente pasar página, que lo supere, que ella no habría querido verme así, pero… no sé, hay días que siento que no puedo. No puedo simplemente ignorar el hecho de que, en alguna parte del mundo, el hombre que la asesinó probablemente continua con vida, respirando tan tranquilamente, ignorando que acabó con más de una vida ese día. Porque es que… no solo mató a mi madre. Destrozó a toda una familia; ninguno de nosotros volvió a ser el mismo después de aquel día. Mi padre se marchó con el resto de los hombres de mi tribu para poner fin a la guerra… y yo, bueno, podría decirse que dejé de ser una niña desde entonces. Hay veces que pienso que la gente no sabe lo que se siente, que son incapaces de entenderlo. Y me dan ganas de… no sé… de gritarles y de decirles: "¡Oye! Esto no se puede asimilar, por más que deje pasar el tiempo no voy a poder olvidarme de lo que pasó, así que no me pidáis que lo haga porque no tenéis ni idea de lo que arrastro."

─No puedes esperar que la gente lo comprenda. – respondió él, con un tono que no supo descifrar.

─Pero tú lo haces. – afirmó, casi sin aliento. ─ Y eso… me asusta. Nunca habría imaginado que, de todas las personas que hay en el mundo, serías precisamente tú el que podría comprender por lo que he pasado. – admitió por fin.

─¿Y eso por qué? ¿No crees que tenga sentimientos? – cuestionó, con un tono ácido.

"Hasta hace poco menos de una hora, no, la verdad" Estuvo tentada de responder. Pero no deseaba provocar una nueva confrontación. De hecho, era justo al revés; le gustaba que, por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, hubieran sido capaces de mantener una conversación cordial y _casi_ amable, sin que la sangre llegara al río. Se habían sincerado el uno con el otro, prácticamente se habían desnudado emocionalmente en aquella mazmorra, se habían confesado cosas que jamás le habían dicho a nadie. Eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no? Katara volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Después de todo lo que habían pasado; todos los enfrentamientos, todos los ataques, todas las miradas de odio ¿Se sentía preparada para arriesgarse y darle una oportunidad? Después de haber compartido esos secretos con el otro, secretos que habían guardado en lo más profundo de su corazón y que nunca antes se habían visto capaces de contar… ¿Podía verdaderamente confiar en él?

─No es que crea que no tengas sentimientos – terminó respondiendo ─ es solo que…─ eligió las siguientes palabras con cautela. ─ Nos has estado persiguiendo por todo el mundo. Verte como el enemigo era la reacción más natural.

─Así que el enemigo… ─ susurró.

─Bueno, antes. ─ se apresuró a aclarar.

─¿Y ahora no? – Su réplica fue mordaz e inquisitiva.

─¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "ahora no"? ─ inquirió sin entender.

─¿Cómo me ves ahora? Tú misma lo has dicho, a pesar de todo lo que te he contado, sigo siendo el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, sigo siendo el _monstruo_. –remarcó la palabra con un tono que destilaba veneno. – que os ha dado caza durante casi medio año.

─Eso depende ─ Katara no se dejó amilanar por su áspera contestación, y le devolvió una mirada desafiante. ─ ¿Qué harás cuando salgamos de aquí?

─Si es que salimos de aquí. – terció él, cruzándose de brazos.

─Saldremos. Créeme. – aseveró, con voz firme y sin vacilar. – ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Seguirás intentando capturarnos? ¿Volverás para atrapar a Aang?

Zuko no contestó inmediatamente. Se puso en pie, con la mirada perdida en las paredes de las catacumbas de cristal. Katara se incorporó también, mirándole expectante, conteniendo la respiración.

─Sinceramente, no lo sé. – terminó respondiendo, y Katara supo (aunque no sabía muy bien por qué) que decía la verdad. ─ Hace ya varios días que sé que estáis en la ciudad. Y, sin embargo, heme aquí, planteándome, por primera vez desde hace tres años, abandonar la idea de capturar al Avatar.

─Espera, ¿sabías que estábamos en la ciudad? ¿Lo sabías desde hace tiempo? – Katara abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa.

─Sí.

─Y… ¿No has venido a buscarnos? ¿No has intentado… dar con nosotros para capturar a Aang?

Zuko se quedó callado durante varios segundos, sopesando si debía confesarle o no que había sido él quien había liberado al bisonte cuando lo tenían encadenado en el Lago Laogai. Pero reconocer eso implicaría admitir que sí había tratado de tenderles otra trampa para cazar al Avatar. Finalmente, contestó sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro:

─No.

─Pero… ¿Por qué? – Katara aún no podía creerlo.

Zuko suspiró, antes de responder alicaído: ─Tampoco lo sé. Supongo que es porque por primera vez albergo dudas sobre lo que realmente quiero.

─¿No estás trabajando con Azula? – preguntó, casi con timidez.

─No. Ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba aquí hasta que hemos ido al Palacio del Rey de la Tierra y nos ha atacado a mi tío y a mí. – le explicó.

─Entonces… ¿Te ha encerrado aquí solo para… quitarte de en medio?

─Supongo que sí. – dijo agachando la mirada. ─ ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo es que has acabado aquí?

Katara no supo que responder. No le seducía la idea de mentirle después de haberse sincerado hasta tal punto con él, pero tampoco quería admitir que la habían apresado justo cuando iba a advertir al Rey de la Tierra de que el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego se había infiltrado en Ba Sing Se; por lo que optó por contarle una verdad a medias:

─Azula y las otras dos chicas con las que viaja se hicieron pasar por unas amigas nuestras: Las Guerreras de la isla de Kyoshi, para entrar en la ciudad. No me di cuenta de que eran unas impostoras hasta que acudí a verlas; y cuando intenté defenderme, una de ellas me atacó y… ya no pude controlar el agua. Después el Dai Li me arrastró hasta esta celda. He estado encerrada aquí hasta que has llegado tú.

Permanecieron callados varios minutos, prácticamente evitando la mirada del otro, hasta que, finalmente, la tensión se volvió demasiado insoportable, y Katara se obligó a romper el silencio:

─Siento haberte gritado antes. – se disculpó, desviando la vista momentáneamente hacia el suelo, y sintiendo quizás que la situación se había tornado demasiado violenta.

─No importa. – respondió él, con un tono calmado.

─Es solo que, durante mucho tiempo, siempre que me imaginaba la cara del enemigo, era tu cara. – admitió ella, contrita.

─Mi cara… ─ Zuko se dio la vuelta, evitando la mirada de la chica, y se llevó la mano a la cicatriz. ─ Entiendo… – susurró, y la amargura era tan latente en su voz que Katara se sintió fatal.

─No, no. No lo decía por eso. – se apresuró a aclarar, arrepintiéndose una vez más de su nefasta elección de palabras.

─No importa. Antes pensaba que esta cicatriz me marcaba. La marca del príncipe exiliado, condenado a cazar al avatar eternamente. Pero, ahora, he comprendido que soy libre para decidir mi destino, aunque nunca pueda librarme de mi marca.

Una idea cruzó la mente de Katara: ─ A lo mejor _sí_ puedes librarte de ella. ─

─¿Qué? – Zuko se giró bruscamente hacia la joven, estupefacto.

─Yo puedo sanar a la gente. – le explicó Katara.

─Es una cicatriz; no se puede curar. – Replicó con irritación, apartando nuevamente sus ojos de los de ella.

Katara entonces extrajo el vial que le había dado Pakku antes de abandonar la Tribu del Agua del Norte, y se lo mostró.

─Esto es agua del oasis espíritu, en el Polo Norte. – le explicó, avanzando lentamente hacia él, eliminando por fin la distancia entre ambos. ─ Tiene propiedades curativas especiales, y la guardaba para algo importante. No sé si funcionará, pero…

Zuko no dijo nada. Le mantuvo la mirada unos instantes y, finalmente, terminó por cerrar los ojos. Sintió entonces los dedos de Katara sobre su cicatriz, acariciándole la piel con suavidad. Pero por alguna razón, no quiso alejarse ni tampoco hizo ningún ademán para apartarla a ella.

Desde que su padre le había desfigurado el rostro, siempre se había mostrado reacio a que la gente le tocara la cicatriz. Sabía que era inevitable que suscitara curiosidad, pero nunca había permitido que nadie le rozara siquiera aquella zona de la cara. Era demasiado duro para él… Como si la gente tratara de tocar la evidencia del mayor error de su vida, la marca de la vergüenza… de su mayor humillación. El recuerdo permanente de quien era y de cómo lo veían los demás. A veces sentía que esa cicatriz le definía de forma más contundente que sus propias acciones. Pero por alguna razón que se le escapaba, no se sentía del todo incómodo con aquella joven rozándole aquella marca tan significativa para él; por primera vez, el contacto de la piel de otra persona en aquella mitad del rostro no le quemaba por dentro… ni se sentía como si su orgullo y su valía se desangrasen. Por ello no se apartó. Dudaba de que pudiera curarle la cicatriz, y él no quería darse más falsas esperanzas, pero debía reconocer que no le disgustaba del todo la idea de que alguien… no, alguien no... Que ella; Katara y no otra persona, pudiera ver quien era realmente, más allá de la quemadura en su rostro, más allá de lo que la mayoría de la gente veía cuando le miraba. ¿Por qué? No habría sabido decirlo. Quizás porque aquella chica contemplaba su cicatriz con respeto, intuyendo, aunque fuera a nivel inconsciente, el peso emocional que esa marca había impuesto sobre sus hombros; y no por mera curiosidad o por compasión como habían hecho las otras personas que había conocido a lo largo de su viaje. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes, sin pronunciar palabra, sin pestañear… alcanzando por fin una conciliación, abrazando la atmósfera de intimidad que se había formado en aquella mazmorra… y entre ellos.

Entonces, el sonido de una violenta y repentina explosión a pocos metros de donde se encontraban hizo que ambos despertaran del trance en el que estaban sumidos y se giraran bruscamente, completamente sobresaltados. Cuando el humo se disipó, Aang emergió del enorme agujero que se había formado en la pared, seguido muy de cerca por Iroh.

─¡Aang! – Olvidándose por un momento de Zuko, Katara se separó de él y corrió hacia su amigo, abrazándole con fuerza. El Avatar la estrechó entre sus brazos, antes de dirigirle una mirada cargada de hostilidad al Príncipe Exiliado. Zuko apenas fue consciente de cómo su tío corría a abrazarlo a él también, y le devolvió una mirada igual de feroz.

─Aang, sabía que vendrías. – Katara le sonrió con ternura antes de volver a abrazarle.

─Tío. – Zuko miró a Iroh con el ceño fruncido. ─ No comprendo ¿Qué haces con el Avatar? – Señaló al Maestro del Aire con un dedo acusatorio.

─Salvarte a ti, eso hace. – contestó Aang con un tono desdeñoso. Zuko trató de abalanzarse sobre él, pero fue detenido por su tío.

─Príncipe Zuko. – Iroh lo retuvo, mirándole con seriedad. – Es hora de que hablemos. – Se dirigió a Aang y Katara, y su expresión se suavizó, sonriéndoles con amabilidad. – Id a ayudad a vuestros amigos; nosotros os alcanzaremos.

Aang se inclinó respetuosamente ante él, antes de emprender la marcha nuevamente por el túnel que habían abierto en la pared. Katara fue tras él con un paso mucho más pausado, dedicándole una última mirada apenada al Príncipe Exiliado.

Zuko mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de la joven maestra del agua mientras avanzaba tras su amigo, hasta que finalmente ella se dio la vuelta, rompiendo el contacto visual entre ambos y adentrándose en la oscuridad del pasadizo.

Y cuando dejó de sentir el contacto de aquellos luminosos ojos azules, sin saber por qué, Zuko se sintió de repente muy furioso… y vacío.

_FIN_

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal?**

**Todo review o crítica es más que bien recibido.**


End file.
